Chapter 216
Chapter 216 is titled "Vivi's Adventure". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 30: "Hatchan's Escape!" Hatchan runs away with all the treasure while Camie and Pappag are taken by surprise. Short Summary After escaping the Marine ships thanks to Mr. 2, the Straw Hat Pirates are waiting for Vivi at the meeting point. The princess is ready to start her speech for her ceremony. All over the country, speakers have been put so that everyone can hear the princess's story. Alubarna is full of people who had came to see her. When she starts speaking, she remembers her encounter with a ship who was able to give her hope when she was about to lose faith. When they hear her, the Straw Hats believe that they will not be able to see her again before the Marines catch them and are about to depart. But suddenly Vivi and Karoo appears in front of them with a hand speaker. The princess in Alubarna is actually Igaram being disguised. However, Vivi has come to say good bye, as her duty and her love to her country are too important for her to join the crew. But when asked if they will still be friends in the future, the pirates are unable to answer her because of the nearby Marines, show silently the mark of their eternal friendship. Long Summary In a flashback, Vivi and Igaram are discussing an organization that has been plaguing the country. Most notably, they are conversing over the fact that no one knows the organization's leader, even its members. That being the case, it is no longer possible to obtain information on them from the outside, and doing so would only further place the country at risk. Vivi finds solace in that they've caught the organization's tail however, and the smile she puts on in light of her optimism frightens Igaram greatly. She asks him if he knows what she's thinking, which Igaram nervously denies and attempts to get away. When she stops him he tries to remind her how dangerous this is, which ironically only reinforces her will, telling him that she can't stand by and do nothing. In present time, the Royal Palace doors have opened, and the Princess begins walking out to address her audience in the town square. At the port, the Straw Hats have again engaged in battle with the Marines. The Marines are proving no match, as Luffy yells for them to get out of their way. The Princess has made it to the balcony where she will deliver her speech, however the clock tower shows the time is noon (the speech was scheduled for 10 a.m.) As Vivi begins her speech, her flashback ends with Igaram asking her if she has the resolve to keep herself alive until she sees her task through. The country is absolutely delighted to hear and see her maturity, though a few people wonder why it started late. Cobra is seen smiling, and hopes that "it" won't cause too much of a fuss. Toto tries get Koza to watch with him, but he tells his father that the speech is playing over the speakers and it can be heard throughout the entire city. Vivi continues her speech, elaborating on her initial feelings of fear and uneasiness at just how large the world was beyond her country. Drawing a metaphor to the Straw Hats, in the midst of her darkest times she describes coming across a ship that helped her see the light in front of her. She elaborates on how the ship never lost its way in the darkness, and crossed over monstrous waves as if they were dancing. As she continues to describe this mysterious force that helped her through, more and more townspeople become confused as to what she's referring to, revealing that some people believe the Marines were responsible for helping her. The Straw Hats have made it to the meeting location, and they have heard Vivi's speech as well. Sanji resolves that Vivi's participation in the coming-of-age ceremony means she decided not to come, which Luffy doesn't want to believe. He even tries to suggest getting off the ship and looking for her, but Usopp warns everyone that more Marines are coming. Sanji makes another attempt to convince Luffy they should leave, and reminds him that Vivi's situation is a lot different from their own when they all joined the crew. Luffy doesn't say anything back this time, but is still clearly disappointed. Back at the Palace in Alubarna, the crowd has grown angry as it is revealed the Princess is actually Igaram in disguise. They wonder where Vivi is giving her speech from, as Igaram concludes that she must have made it "there" by now. As the Straw Hats begin to sail away, a voice shouts out at them. Vivi and Karoo have run all the way to the Eastern Port. The Straw Hats are overjoyed to see her again, and they prepare to turn the ship around. However, Vivi states that she has actually come to say goodbye, and begins speaking into the receiver for the whole country to hear. She states that she cannot come with the Straw Hats, but thanks them for everything up until now, as the townspeople become baffled by who she's talking to. As she continues her speech, the Marines in pursuit of the Straw Hats notice her on the coast. She continues on to say that she'd love to go on another adventure, but she can't because she loves her country too much. Luffy finally accepts that she won't be able to come, and smiles in acceptance. Vivi has another flashback of when they branded themselves with cross marks to counter Mr. 2's powers, and begins to cry. She tearfully asks the crew if they will still call her a friend if they meet again in the future, despite her remaining here for now by choice. The Marines hear this, and inquire among themselves about the Princess' relation to the pirates. Before Luffy can happily shout his reply, Nami silences him due to them watching. She explains to Luffy that Vivi will be branded a criminal if their connection to her is made known, so they are forced to say their goodbyes in silence. Hearing nothing, Vivi sadly begins to walk away, but Karoo stops her. When she turns back to the crew, they have all raised their cross marks in the air for her in solidarity. She remembers how they determined that this mark meant that they would always be friends, as Vivi and Karoo happily raise their marks as well. The Straw Hats then decide to set sail once more. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is shown how Vivi and Igaram came to their decision to infiltrate Baroque Works. *Vivi's speech begins 2 hours past schedule. **Igaram is impersonating her to buy her time to meet the Straw Hats at their predetermined location. *The people of Alabasta believe the Marines are the ones who've helped Vivi. *Vivi and Karoo say must say farewell to the Straw Hat Pirates, as she will be considered a criminal if her affiliation with them becomes public. **The Straw Hats use their marks to protect themselves from Mr. 2 to show their gratitude to Vivi for everything she's done to not draw attention from the Marines. *The Straw Hats officially leave Alabasta. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 216 de:Vivi no Bōken (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 216 Category:Volume 23